Super Hero All Stars 2: 20 Random Events of Epic Laughter
by Starmix03
Summary: Spin-offs and net movies for Super Hero All Stars 2! May contain OOC plus crackfic.
1. Card Switch

**Author's Notes:**

People/friends! It's me, Starmix03! And I'm back with more Super Hero All Stars fics! This time, I want to make it funny and OOC in some episodes, so I made 'net movies' of this Super Hero All Stars 2 movie! Anyway, this episode is about Cure Lovely and KR Decade switching their cards and unleashing new powers.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: Lovely and Decade are Switching Cards!<strong>

**Series: Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Kamen Rider Decade**

**Characters: Aino Megumi/Cure Lovely/Cure Lovely Decade Mode/Kamen Rider Lovely, Kadoya Tsukasa/Kamen Rider Decade/Kamen Rider Decade Pink Mode/Cure Connect**

**OOC Level: Low**

**Ships: MeguTsuka (Megumi x Tsukasa)**

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in Pikarigaoka. Megumi herself was walking through the city. She sang about summer.<p>

"Sunny day ~ school vacation ~ happy day ~ Yeah!" she sang. In fact, Megumi was also skipping.

Meanwhile, there was a man. Brown haired, tall, and he was wearing a black jacket and a magenta shirt. He had a Canon camera on his hand, and he is trying to take pictures of the Pikarigaoka scenery. He got his camera ready, and the lens was ready to take pictures too.

Megumi kept on singing, but she didn't see the man right in front of her. Finally, the two bumped onto each other.

"Ouch!" exclaimed the man. The man looked at Megumi. "Can you be careful next time!?" he shouted.

"Oh, sorry!" said Megumi as she walked away.

But before she did, she recognized the man. "Wait a minute!" she said.

"Hmm?" said the man who glanced at Megumi.

"I… I know who you are!" she said.

The man was confused. "And do I know you?" he asked.

"Yes! You're that Decade hero!" said Megumi.

The man was shocked. "How did you know!?" he yelled.

"Of course, Kadoya Tsukasa!" said Megumi.

Then, the man's memories start to restore. He gasped. "Cure Lovely!?" said Tsukasa.

"It's me!" said Megumi.

"I… How… How can I not remember who you are, although you are like… one of my biggest fans?" said Tsukasa.

Megumi nodded. "Anyway, I remember that you transform and fight using cards, right?" asked Megumi.

Tsukasa nodded. "Yeah, why?" he asked.

"I have an idea!" said Megumi. "Let's switch our cards!"

Tsukasa was confused. Question marks were all over his head.

"Switch cards? Like as if I use your cards to transform?" he asked.

"Yes!" said Megumi.

Tsukasa took out his Decade Rider Card. "Use this to transform," explained Tsukasa.

"But what to use?" asked Megumi, then she had an idea. "Never mind! I'll use my PreChanMirror!" she said.

Tsukasa was confused, and then he blurted out loudly. "YOU'RE GONNA USE YOUR OWN TRANSFORMATION ITEM!?" he yelled in front of Megumi.

"Yes!" Megumi replied. "Alright! Let's do this!" she said.

Megumi's PreChanMirror opened, making a reflection.

"Kawarunrun!" said the mirror. Oddly, Megumi's hair didn't change. And then she put Tsukasa's Rider Card on the slot of the mirror.

"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!" she said, and then she spun the Mirror Ball, and finally, the Rider Card glowed inside. But before that, the mirror said something new.

"KAMENRIDE: DECADE"  
>And finally, the card glowed inside the mirror.<p>

After the super brief transformation, Tsukasa felt like dropping his jaw and staring at the 'new' Decade.

"M-Megumi…" said Tsukasa.

"Spreading memories all over the world! Cure Lovely, Decade Mode!" said the new Cure Lovely.

Tsukasa just clapped. "Brilliant transformation! But now… I have to use your card!"

Tsukasa opened his DecaDriver. He inserted Megumi's 3 PreCards inside, and then he closed the Driver.

"KAMENRIDE: Kawarunrun!"

"What the heck?" said Tsukasa. The PreCards glowed inside the DecaDriver, and then he transformed. But it wasn't an ordinary transformation… Decade's suit was entirely pink!

Cure Lovely Decade Mode laughed off. "T-Tsukasa is all pink! Hahahaha!"

"A what now!?" said Decade. He took Lovely's PreChanMirror and saw himself… in pink with several frills and ribbons on his suit.

"Ew… I look so gay…" he said. "I have to stop this."

"No! But you look so beautiful!" said Lovely. But it was too late; Kamen Rider Decade Pink Mode deactivated the cards, and he was back to Tsukasa. Lovely Decade Mode also did the same thing.

"Now, why not we switch our transformation items?" asked Megumi.

"Now this is just making it even worst!" said Tsukasa. But Megumi grabbed Tsukasa's DecaDriver, along with her PreCards.

"Henshin!" said Megumi, and then she put the PreCards in Tsukasa's DecaDriver.

The PreCards glowed, and Megumi transformed into a Kamen Rider! She was Decade based, but she also wore Lovely's skirt.

"That's the exact same like mine, but you're wearing a skirt!" said Tsukasa.

Suddenly.. they heard a monster voice. "Saiark!"

"A Saiark!?" said Kamen Rider Lovely. "Don't worry, I can fight it!"

Tsukasa sighed. "Fine, then I'll transform too…" he said lazily.

The PreChanMirror opened up, making a voice. "Kawarunrun!"  
>Unlike the Happiness Charge Cures who was covered in capes of their colors, Tsukasa was covered in a white T-shirt and knee length white pants. Decade's Rider Card was set and Tsukasa pushed the slot down.<p>

"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!" said Tsukasa, and then the Rider Card glowed.

"Destroying the world, and connecting our soul! Cure Connect!"

"Megumi, leave this to me!" said Cure Connect, Tsukasa's Pretty Cure form.

"Tsukasa! You became a Pretty Cure!?" said Lovely.

"I did, I used your mirror and this happened," said Connect. He wasn't wearing a skirt, though, but it was long black pants instead. "Now, I shall defeat that monster!"

"**Light of souls, turn into sacred power! DecadePreBrace!"  
>"Pretty Cure, Magenta Ride Shoot!"<br>"Souls, return to the skies!"**

The Saiark was purified, and Tsukasa and Megumi untransformed. The sun also setted.

"You were awesome, Tsukasa! You look so cute in pink!" joked Megumi.

"Seriously? But I'm just a passing by Kamen Rider!" said Tsukasa. "But it was nice to see you, I gotta go, bye."

Tsukasa walked away, leaving Megumi alone.

"He's just a passing-by Kamen Rider, I will remember that!"

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT EPISODE<strong>

"_The Shirayuki Detective Agency is here!"_

What do you think the episode will be about?


	2. The Princess and The Detective

**Episode 2: The Shirayuki Detective Agency is here!**

**Series: Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Kamen Rider W**

**Characters: Shirayuki Hime/Cure Princess, Hidari Shotaro, Philip**

**OOC Level: Low (but Hime might be the OOC for this episode)**

**Ships: HimePhil (Hime x Philip), HimeShot (Hime x Shotaro)**

* * *

><p>"So this is the Narumi Detective Agency?"<p>

A girl with hideous blue hair, along with a fairy partner stood right in front of the Narumi Detective Agency in Fuuto, also known as the Windy City. Hime went to Fuuto with Ribbon because a detective hired her to become his helper-for-a-day.

"I believe it is!" said the fairy, who turned to be Ribbon. "But before that… I sense a power of a bossy girl! Please rub my nose!"

"A bossy girl? You kidding, right?" asked the girl, who was Shirayuki Hime.

"Just hurry up and rub it!" commanded Ribbon.

"Rub-rub," said Hime.

"Hahahahaha! Hachoo!" Ribbon sneezed out. In fact, the cards were actually the owner of the detective agency, Narumi Akiko's default attire!

"What is this?" asked Hime.

"You shall wear that before entering your first job!" suggested Ribbon.

"OK!" said Hime. Her PreChanMirror opened. "Kawarunrun!"

"B-B-B-Boss! Kawarunrun!"

Hime transformed into Akiko, but wasn't Akiko. Hime was wearing Akiko's clothes; her hair was also tied like Akiko's. Hime also carried a green slipper with her. Finally, Hime slammed the door open of the entrance to the agency.

"LISTEN UP, PEOPLE! I will take over this place from now on!" Hime claimed bravely. But there was only one person on his desk. He was wearing white attire, which were his boss' clothes. But since he is now a master detective, he deserves to wear his boss'attire. Yes, it's the so-called hardboiled detective, Hidari Shotaro.

"You must be… Shirayuki Hime, right?" asked Shotaro with a piece of paper on his left hand. In that paper, it was the list of names that Shotaro hired to make them as the helper-for-a-day.

"No! I am… Narumi Detective Agency's new owner of this entire place, and your boss… Shirayuki Hime!" said Hime bossily.

"That's just the same thing." said Shotaro unamused. Hime froze.

"NO IT ISN'T! I am not your helper!" said Hime. "Because now, I'm your boss!"

"Very funny, kid." said Shotaro. "And where the heck did those clothes came from?"

Hime grunted. "Just listen to me for once, will you? I am not your helper for a day! I am your boss for a day!" she yelled, and she wasn't joking.

"SAY WHAAAAT!?" yelled Shotaro. "And where did that slipper came from? You are just an Akiko ripoff!"

"Whoever Akiko is, I will take over her spot!" said Hime. Shotaro facepalmed.

"You are even worse than Akiko, you know! What did I hire you for?" said Shotaro.

"So you're saying that I'm unwanted!? How dare you say that to your new boss!" shouted Hime.

"YOU'RE NOT MY BOSS!" yelled Shotaro. Suddenly, Ribbon interrupted.

"I'm sorry, Mister Detective! Hime is just too overexcited to work today!" said Ribbon.

"Who says that I'm overexcited! I have been like this 5 years ago!" said Hime.

"Aish, liar! You were only a midget back then!" said Shotaro.

"Maybe it's the PreCard's powers, I don't know…" said Ribbon.

"Aaaanywayy…. Why not you just go to the garage and meet Philip? I'm sure that you guys can be friends," interrupted Shotaro, so he can get rid of Hime.

"Oh! That cute guy!?" said Hime with her eyes sparkling. "Alright, bye, Shotaro!"

* * *

><p>In the garage, Philip, who was listening to old 60's music with an MP3 player while reading a book was just sitting there. Suddenly, Hime came in with Ribbon.<p>

"Hi, Philip!" said Hime. Philip immediately recognized that he was being called, so he opened his earphones out.

"Hey there, Akiko," said Philip without looking at Hime.

"Who? I'm not Akiko! Just look at me!" shouted Hime. Philip looked at her for the first time.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Philip.

"I am… Narumi Detective Agency's new owner of this entire place, and your boss… Shirayuki Hime!" said Hime bossily, again.

"It's the same thing…" said Philip. Once again, Hime froze.

"BEFORE WAS SHOTARO, BUT NOW IT'S YOU!? What the heck just happened to the two of you!?" yelled Hime.

"A what now?" asked Philip.

"Never mind…" said Hime. "Anyway, search for keywords, now!"

Philip immediately closed his eyes. He is now in the Gaia Library. "OK, so what do you want to search for?" he asked.

"Whoa! What are you doing now?" said Ribbon.

"I'm searching for the keywords, Hime. Tell me them and I'll search the perfect book for you." said Philip.

"FIRST! It's 'princesses. SECOND! It's 'kingdom'. THIRD! It's 'prince'," shouted Hime loudly.

Philip searched throughout the library. After minutes of searching he finally found it. "Bingo!" he announced. He opened his eyes and then he gave the requested book to Hime.

"This is it! This is the book that I always wanted! No charge, right?" said Hime. Once she opened the book, Philip looked too. But in fact… the book that Hime requested was actually a picture book! Poor Philip, he wasted his time to find a worthless book.

"A PICTURE BOOK!?" yelled Philip. "That is so worthless! Why did I spend my time on finding that worthless book!?"

"It's not worthless! I got this beautiful book for free! I always wanted this book, but it's so expensive. Luckily, you got it for me… and it's free!" said Hime. "Bye!" she continued as she went out of the garage.

"Weird girl," said Philip. "But cute."

* * *

><p>Hime went outside to the main room of the agency. She also saw Shotaro, but he wasn't working on his work, he was drinking his coffee. Hime, who saw him from behind took her green slipper, tiptoed slowly, and she started to hit Shotaro as hard as she could. Before that…<p>

"HIME, DON'T DO THAT!" yelled Ribbon.

But it was too late. Hime already hit her slave, until Shotaro spat out his coffee, and then he coughed. Hime laughed hardly until some tears came out of her eyes.

"S-Shirayuki!" said Shotaro. "Why would you do that to me!?"

"Go back to work! And now, I shall take this mug out of your life!" commanded Hime, as she took away Shotaro's cup of coffee. Shotaro grunted, and then he kept on typing with his typewriter. Soon, Hime realized something.

"W-what the!? Why the heck are you using a typewriter!?" shouted Hme. "You are so outdated, why wouldn't you use a computer instead!?"

"Because a computer uses electricity, unlike this typewriter I own, and it doesn't hurt you eyes at all. No wonder my eyesight is too manly for the ladies out there." said Shotaro, showing off. Hime wasn't amused with his eyesight after all.

"OK, what in the world are you typing now?" asked Hime.

"A report," replied Shotaro without looking at Hime.

"Lemme see!" said Hime. She was next to Shotaro, but the first thng Hime read was 'corpse', and Shotaro wasn't even writing the report in Japanese.

"A-are you typing in English!?" said Hime.

"Why not? I am giving this to a foreign detective," said Shotaro. "But I still have loads of pages to go, so I don't think I'm allowed to sleep tonight."

"Then go back to work!" shouted Hime.

Hours later, Hime got bored. She was supposed to watch Shotaro for hours. But she also read her book that Philip 'bought' her. Now, it's 12 AM. Shotaro overslept already on his desk. At least he was finished with the report. Hime was in the middle of sleeping in a long couch. Suddenly, she realized something.

_If this is called the Narumi Detective Agency, then who on earth is Narumi!? Wait… she's that Akiko girl that Philip told me. But she's gone forever! If Akiko is no longer the boss of this agency, and if I was the one now… why not… we just rename the Narumi Detective Agency into… the Shirayuki Detective Agency, since this place is occupied by me?_

* * *

><p>Hime quickly woke up. She went outside the agency and checked the sign: Narumi Detective Agency. She didn't found one, though. Hime went back to the agency, and then she ran to the garage. She knocked the door, but no one was there. Hime slowly opened the door, and there was Philip, sleeping with a book on his face. Hime tried to not make any noise, so she tiptoed. She found the thing she needed, so she took it. Then she went back to the main room, and then outside. But Hime wanted to do something to the roof, but she couldn't reach it. So she went inside again.<p>

Hime took out her PreChanMirror.

"Kawarunrun!"  
>"Pretty Cure, Kururin Mirror Change!"<p>

Hime transformed briefly.

"The blue wind dancing in the skies, Cure Princess!"

Cure Princess wasn't whispering, so she was scared if Shotaro nor Philip found out. Suddenly, Ribbon also woke up.

"Hime! What are you-"said Ribbon.

"Shh…" said Hime.

"Cure… Princess…" murmured Shotaro, and then he snored loudly. Princess and Ribbon froze.

"What the heck!?" she said, and then Princess went outside with the 'things'.

She used her wings to fly to the roof. And for hours, Princess was working on her 'thing'.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Shotaro was still sleeping on his desk. The 'morning theme song' (aka 'Morning from Peer Gynt' by Grieg) played, until Hime hit Shotaro with the green slipper, for the second time. The peace was ruined, and Shotaro quickly got up.<p>

"Hime! What now?" said Shotaro.

"No time for sleeping! Go back to work, NOW!" commanded Hime.

Shotaro sighed. "Thank god I'm done with the report,"

"Oh? Well that's great!" said Hime.

_But once you'll get out of this place, you'll find out that I am the true occupier of this agency…_

Hours later, Hime had to go back to Pikarigaoka. Her work is done. Shotaro and Philip were with her.

"Well, Shirayuki. Your work here is done. You can go now. And here are some extra yen since you… well… 'helped' me…" said Shotaro, he gave 3000 yen to Hime.

"T-this is not enough!" complained Hime.

"Stop complaining!" interrupted Shotaro.

"Uh... OK. Bye!" said Hime with Ribbon, as they are entering the exit. They had officially left the 'Narumi' Detective Agency, and Fuuto.

Shotaro sighed heavily. "Finally!" he shouted. "She's gone, and I'm free!"

"Uh, I'm going out for some fresh air," said Philip, and then he went out.

Minutes later, Philip slammed the door hardly with a horrified look.

"Shotaro, there's trouble out there!" he said quickly.

"What's the matter, Philip? You look so worried," said Shotaro, thinking that Philip is joking around.

"I'm serious, hurry up and go outside now!" warned Philip, and then he pulled Shotaro's hand.

"Whoa, wait!" said Shotaro.

Once they were outside, Shotaro was confused.

"What are we supposed to look at?" he asked.

"THAT!" shouted Philip while pointing to the roof.

In fact, there was a huge sign. It said "Shirayuki Detective Agency". Shotaro gasped. He didn't know who did this. In fact, he remembered that his 'boss', Hime did this without his permission. Shotaro was mad. He froze.

"HIIIIIMMMMEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode<strong>

"_The Kureshima Disastrous Dinner Party!"_

What do you think this episode will be about?


	3. Dinner Party Disaster

**Episode 3: The Kureshima Disastrous Dinner Party!**

**Series: Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Kamen Rider Gaim, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Doki Doki! Pretty Cure**

**Characters: Kureshima Mitsuzane/Kamen Rider Ryugen, Hikawa Iona/Cure Fortune, Chef Kaito/Kamen Rider Baron, Ikari Gai/Gokai Silver, Umemori Genta/Shinken Gold, Aida Mana/Cure Heart, Kureshima Takatora**

**OOC Level: Medium**

**Ships: None**

* * *

><p>A young man dressed in a suit and tie is getting ready for a special occasion in his house. He was Mitsuzane, or as we call him 'Micchy'. Micchy was ready for a dinner party, which will be taking place in his house. He invited some heroes, Iona, Gai, and Genta. 2 Sentai, 1 Cure. Soon, the doorbell rang. Micchy rushed to open the door.<p>

"Iona?" said Mitsuzane.

"It's me," said Iona.

"Just come i- WHOA, WHOA, WHOA!" shouted Mitsuzane, as he interrupted his own sentence. "You're not supposed to wear these ugly clothes to my party! No one in the Kureshima family ever dresses like this!" he complained. But Iona was only wearing her summer casual clothes!

"SAY WHAT!? Just because I wear this, you want me to get out of this party!?" yelled Iona.

"Oh, who cares!? You don't know the rules of my family! Just go in anyway!" said Mitsuzane. Iona sighed. She sat down on the dining chair.

"So am I the first one here?" asked Iona.

"Yes," answered Mitsuzane.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. Mitsuzane went to the door to open it. In fact, Genta, Mana, and Gai were at the door already.

"It's you guys! Come in!" said Mitsuzane, and then Gai, Mana, and Genta went inside the huge mansion.

* * *

><p>"Now! We shall start on the entrée first!" announced Mitsuzane. He snapped his fingers. Two butlers came down from the stairs quickly while one was holding a metal jug of water, and the other butler holding a plate with a lid. The butler with the jug poured some water for Iona, Mana, Genta, and Gai.<p>

"The entrée is going to be…" said Mitsuzane, and then the butler with the plate opened the lid. But in fact, the plate was filled with... Invess fruits! But they weren't the natural color, it was black in the edges!

Genta was shocked. "W-what's that!?" he asked.

"This is our entrée, fruits straight from the Helheim Forest! And we also fried it!" said Mitsuzane.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? We're going to become Saiarks once we eat this thing!" protested Iona.

"Don't worry! The chef took out the poison that can make you into an Invess away! So it's safe! Just go and eat it, it's delicious, according to Gaim!" explained Mitsuzane.

"Ew…. I don't wanna eat that thing!" complained Gai.

Mitsuzane put every single fruit in one of his friend's plates.

"Seriously, Mitsuzane!?" said Iona. Mitsuzane gave out a sweet smile. Iona slowly took the black fruit, with Genta following her. She bit the fruit. But the first thing she tasted was bitterness of the black edges. Genta also tried it, and then he spit it out.

"W-what kind of entrée is this!? This is the worst fruit I've ever tasted in years!" complained Mana.

"Are you kidding me? It's good!" said Gai.

"Huh!?" said Iona. She thought that Gai was joking.

But suddenly, Gai felt something strange in him. He felt like fainting. In fact… Gai was turning into an Invess!

"Mr. Ikari? Are you okay? Mr. Ikari!?" said Mitsuzane panicking. He didn't want his customer to turn into a monster.

"Mi-Micchy? Is he turning into an Invess?" asked Genta.

"Micchy, you liar! You said that you took out the poison that will turn us into Invesses! You lied to him!" yelled Iona.

"It's not my fault! It's the chef's fault!" said Mitsuzane.

"AND WHO'S THE CHEF!?" yelled Mana.

"Kaito's the chef!" replied Mitsuzane.

"K-KAITO!?" yelled Mana, Iona and Genta.

"Y-you mean the banana guy, right!?" said Genta.

"Stop asking! Just tell him to kill Gai!" said Mitsuzane.

"KAITOOOOOO!" shouted Iona.

Kaito, who was in his chef clothes, came out of the kitchen.

"YOU! You turned Ikari Gai into an Invess!" yelled Genta. Kaito looked at the 'Gai Invess'.

"Henshin!" said Kaito, as he transformed into Armored Rider Baron.

"No, wait! You're not going to kill Gai, are you!?" shouted Iona.

"I have to! I have to kill every Invess in this world!" yelled Baron, and then he was just about to attack the Gai Invess, but suddenly, Mana came to interrupt.

"Stop, stop, stop!" shouted Mana. "We're not supposed to kill each other in a party, right!?"

"I don't care! Just shut up and let me turn him back to normal!" shouted Baron. He sliced his Banana Lockseed thrice.

**Come On! Banana Sparking!**

Baron defeated the Gai Invess, and then Gai collapsed to the ground, and then he was back to normal.

"GAAAAAI!" yelled Genta. "Are you okay?"

"What did I just ate before?" said Gai. Iona then stared at Mitsuzane angrily. Mitsuzane shrugged.

"I TOLD YOU, IT'S CHEF KAITO'S FAULT!" yelled Mitsuzane.

Gai then stood up. "T-that tasted really good," he said. "But it seems like that I became an Invess, did I?"

Mana, Iona, Mitsuzane, and Genta froze. "Psst, don't tell him that Kaito 'killed' him, OK?" whispered Iona in Micchy's ear.

"Anywayy…" said Micchy. "Let's just go back to the meals!"

* * *

><p>Iona, Mana, Genta, and Gai sat down again. Chef Kaito went back to the kitchen.<p>

"Geez, that was a killer entrée! Next time, why not something even simpler!?" complained Genta. Micchy, again, snapped his fingers. The two butlers came out again. They were both holding a plate with a huge lid. As they opened it… it was a normal food. It was roasted duck that looked delicious.

"Whoa…" said Genta.

"Here it is! The Kureshima Roasted Peking Duck! Enjoy it!" said Micchy.

"Mmm… that looks good!" said Iona. The butlers sliced the giant duck and put it in each person's plate. Mana, Gai, and Iona took a big bite on the duck.

"So delicious!" said Mana, Gai, and Iona. But Genta didn't eat it at all.

"Genta?" said Gai. Genta smirked. He pulled out a bottle of soy sauce, straight from 'Gold Sushi', his sushi shop, and then he poured the sauce on his plate.

"What are you doing!?" said Micchy. Genta then dipped the duck to the soy sauce, and then he ate it.

"Does roasted ducks go well with soy sauce?" asked Gai.

"This… this flavor is amazing!" said Genta amazed. "This must be my new sushi recipe!"

"Say what?" said Mana.

Genta then took out MORE stuff from his bag. Nori, rice, and sushi rollers. In fact, he brought his equipment to make sushi!

"G-GENTAA! You're not supposed to modify this duck!" yelled Micchy.

"Who cares!" said Genta.

"OK, stop fighting! Now where's the dessert?" asked Iona.

Micchy snapped his fingers once again. The 2 butlers came down the stairs. They were holding small plates. And then they opened the lid.

"Today's dessert: The Grape and Melon Pudding!" said Micchy.

"Wait… I get the reference…" said Iona.

"What is it?" asked Gai.

"You're the grape person and this guy I battled months ago named Zangetsu is based on the melon, was I right?" said Iona.

Micchy did a sarcastic applause. "So smart, Iona," he said. "So smart."

"Let's just eat it now!" said Genta. The butlers put the glasses in each person's table. Mana poked the pudding, scooped it, and then she ate it. But then she made a face.

"What's wrong, Mana?" asked Iona.

"Melons and grapes don't go well together…" said Mana. "I don't like this."

Genta had another crazy idea. He scooped the pudding and then… he started to make pudding sushi!

"GENTAAAAA!" yelled Micchy.

"Calm down, Micchy…" said Iona.

Genta ate the newly made sushi. He also made a face. "Bleh! This doesn't taste good!"

"Oh, really?" said Iona, and then she also ate the pudding. "Bleh!"

"How come everyone doesn't like Chef Kaito's pudding?" said Micchy.

"He doesn't even deserve to be a chef!" complained Gai.

"EXCUSE ME!?" yelled Chef Kaito. He can actually hear Gai's words.

"I DON'T CARE AT ALL!" yelled Gai, and then he slammed the glass, making the pudding splat everywhere, including Micchy's expensive suit. There was a moment of silence.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Everyone yelled at Gai for making a big mess on everyone's clothes.

"REVENGE!" yelled Genta. "SUSHICHANGER, IKKAN KENJOOO!"

"Shinken Gold, Umemori Genta!"

"NOO! What are you doing!?" yelled Iona.

"I'm going to kill HIM!" yelled Shinken Gold, who recently transformed. "Iona, join us!"

"Kawarunrun!"

"Pretty Cure, Kirarin Star Symphony!"

"The star of hope that glimmers in the night sky, Cure Fortune!"

Gai grunted. "Gokai Change!"

"Goookaiger!"

"Goookai… Silver!"

"Stop it, guys! Why are you transforming!?" yelled Micchy. But no one heard him. Micchy grunted.

"Grape!"

"Henshin!"

"Hai! Grape Arms! Ryu, Hou! Ha-Ha-Ha!"

"If you guys don't listen to me, I'll kick you guys out of this dinner party!" Armored Rider Ryugen claimed.

Mana sighed. She wanted to transform too.

"Pretty Cure, Love Link!"

There was a brief transformation.

"Overflowing Love! Cure Heart!"

The 2 butlers, who were curious what the noises were, went to the main hall to check. They didn't say anything and they thought that Micchy and friends were playing around like kids.

"I just complained and why are you guys supposed to be so angry with me!?" yelled Gokai Silver.

"Because you ruined my expensive suit! It's all covered in icky grape stains!" shouted Ryugen.

"For that… LET'S START A SUSHI FOOD FIGHT!" yelled Shinken Gold. He threw several sushi in the air. "Taste the taste of hell!"

Fortune and Heart accidentally ate the sushi. "SPICYYY!" they yelled.

Ryugen then found gooseberry pies on a table far away. He took 2 pies and threw them to Gokai Silver and Shinken Gold.

"W-what the heck!? What is this!?" said Gokai Silver.

"Taste that!" said Ryugen.

"KURESHIMAAAA!" yelled Shinken Gold. The fight goes on and on, forever. Until suddenly, a man opened the door of the mansion.

* * *

><p>"Mitsuzane?"<p>

Everyone looked at the man. Then everyone froze with horror.

"M-MASTER TAKATORA!" addressed Fortune nervously.

"Mitsuzane, what are you doing? Why did you transform?" asked Kureshima Takatora. He was Mitsuzane's strict brother. He had no clue why everyone was fighting. "Also, is that silver Sentai there covered in my gooseberry pies?"

"What do you mean?" asked Ryugen.

"Those gooseberry pies were mine! I was just about to eat them!" said Takatora. Again, everyone froze.

"Brother! You never told me that you liked gooseberry pies!" said Ryugen.

"What!?" said Heart.

Takatora observed more. He also saw the roasted duck. He gasped.

"Mitsuzane!? This is… the Kureshima Peking Duck, right!?" he said.

"Yeah…" said Ryugen. Anger starts to grow on Takatora.

"BUT THIS WAS OUR SECRET FAMILY RECIPE! How could you reveal this to your friends!?" yelled Takatora.

"You never told me that was a secret recipe!" said Ryugen.

"I did!" answered Takatora.

"When!?" asked Ryugen.

"10 years ago!" shouted Takatora.

"10 years ago!? But I was only 7 back then! I don't even remember eating this when I was 7!" said Ryugen. Takatora facepalmed.

"Who cooked this?" asked Takatora.

"It's Chef Kaito!" said Ryugen.

"KAITO!? Since when did that rat can cook!?" shouted Takatora. "He sneaked into our secret recipes, did he!?"

Chef Kaito went down the stairs. "Master," he said.

"I hereby declare that I shall fire you, Mr. Kumon Kaito, worst chef of all times! And why is the Invess fruit here!?" yelled Takatora.

"He took out the poison that can turn us into Invesses, but the silver dude became one. So Chef Kaito 'killed' him and he turned back to normal." said Ryugen. But Gokai Silver wasn't listening. Takatora sighed.

"You have to clean up this mess. For the others, get out of here. The party's over."

Fortune, Shinken Gold, Heart, and Gokai Silver untransformed and went out of the Kureshima Mansion. Chef Kaito also went out.

"Now, Mitsuzane. CLEAN UP ALL THIS MESS!"

"OK, brother! I'm sorry!"

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode<strong>

"_Quiz! Who is good at English!?"_

What do you think this episode will be about?


	4. English Quiz

**Episode 4: Quiz! Who is good at English!?**

**Series: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!, Kamen Rider Den-O**

**Characters: Kyoryu Black, Kamen Rider W, Kamen Rider Kabuto, Cure Princess, Momotaros**

**OOC Level: Low**

**Ships: None**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ladies and Gentlemen! Welcome to the Hero Quiz Show! Today, some chosen heroes will participate in a quiz! Please welcome your host, Momotaros!"<em>

"Hello everyone, and welcome to the Hero Quiz Show!" said Momotaros. "I am your host of today's show, and today, the quiz will be about… English! Who is the smartest in English for today's quiz? The winner gets a secret surprise! Let's hear it for today's contestants! Here is… contestant number 1… Kyoryu Black!"

The audience cheered, while a transformed Kyoryu Black appeared doing his pose.

"The Bullet Brave, Kyoryu Black! Hey, ladies! Go cheer for me, because I'm the best," said Kyoryu Black. Most of the female audience squealed.

"Yo, what's up, Kyoryu Black?" asked Momotaros.

"It's fine! I'm certainly gonna win this thing! I studied English in Europe for years already!" said Kyoryu Black.

"And now, this is contestant number 2, please welcome… Kamen Rider W!" announced Momotaros.

Kamen Rider W, in CycloneJoker form came out of the door.

"Now, count up your sins!"

The audience clapped. "Yo, W!" said Momotaros. "Are you sure you're going to win this thing?"

"Definitely!" said W as Shotaro. "Philip's not gonna join, so it's me as a solo rider. He will remain quiet throughout this entire show, though." _(A/N: I am not making this up. Shotaro's actor himself could actually speak English. Seriously. This is why I added him in this quiz show.)_

"OK, so let's cheer for contestant number 3… Kamen Rider Kabuto!" said Momotaros. Most of the fangirls screamed, because they think that Tendou Souji, the civil of Kabuto was considered 'the most handsome and talented Rider ever'.

"Walking to the path of heaven, the man who rules everything," said Kamen Rider Kabuto, doing his usual pose. The girls screamed even more hysterically.

"Hello, Kabuto! Do you think you're gonna-" said Momotaros.

"I'm gonna win this thing!" interrupted Kabuto, and Momotaros wasn't even finished with his sentence yet. More girls screamed hysterically. _(A/N: This is another reference to the real human being world. Kabuto's actor is really, REALLY fluent in English too. No lie. I bet you guys may know about this, but if you didn't, this is a fact. OK, let's keep on going.)_

"OK… then here's our last, but not least contestant. She's the only girl, ladies and gentlemen, Cure Princess!" said Momotaros. Cure Princess came out of her door.

"The blue wind dancing in the skies! Cure Princess!"

Kamen Rider W felt curious. Soon, he recognized the voice.

"H-HIME!?" yelled W.

"Oh, hi, Shotaro!" said Princess. "I didn't know you joined too!"

"Momotaros, why the heck is this spoiled girl here!?" complained W.

"No time for complaining, halfboiled dude," said Momotaros. W grunted.

"Anyway, start the contest!" said Momotaros. Fanfare music began to play. The audience cheered.

* * *

><p><strong>Question Number 1! How do you say 'Kuro megane' in English? Write the answer in your small whiteboard provided!<strong>

"You have 20 seconds to think! Don't forget to write it in English!" said Momotaros. For 20 seconds, all the heroes were thinking. What was 'kuro megane' in English, actually?

20 seconds had passed. "OK! Stop! Time's up!" announced Momotaros. "We'll start from Kabuto! What's your answer?"

Kabuto showed his whiteboard to the audience. He wrote 'BLACK GLASSES' in caps. "My answer is black glasses!" he said.

"Make him win! Make him win!" cheered the Kabuto fangirls.

"Stop!" said Momotaros. "Anyway, we'll move on to Kyoryu Black."

"M-my answer is the same with Kabuto's!" said Kyoryu Black.

"Ho? Really?" said Momotaros. "W, what about yours?"

W raised his whiteboard. In fact, the answer was 'Glasses that are black in color'. That was way too detailed for a simple answer. "It's this," said W.

"That… that answer's too detailed!" said Kyoryu Black. Momotaros nor Kabuto said nothing.

"Cure Princess, what's your answer?" asked Momotaros. Princess raised her whiteboard. Her answer was 'Sunglasses'. Everybody gasped.

"Princess… You're CORRECT!" said Momotaros.

"YES!" shouted Princess.

"WHAT!? I disagree!" protested W. He wanted to make a debate.

"How was the answer 'sunglasses'!?" said Kyoryu Black.

"You see? Since sunglasses are black in color, we don't call them 'black glasses'! It is called 'sunglasses' because it has black lenses!" explained Princess.

"She's totally right! Cure Princess, you get 10 points!" said Momotaros.

"But what if your teacher's minus glasses were black in color? We're not going to even call them 'black glasses', right!?" said Kabuto.

"Actually, the question was talking about sunglasses, so next time, use your logic!" said Momotaros. W grunted.

_(A/N: I didn't make this question up. This question was in an Indonesian TV Quiz Show called 'Ranking 1', and the question was about 'Kacamata Hitam' (lit. Black Glasses/Sunglasses) and how you say in English. At the end, the answer was sunglasses, so yeah. Creds to Ranking 1 for this logical question!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Question Number 2! What does 'cheesy' mean in English? Press the red button in front of your podium to submit your answer!<strong>

Kyoryu Black was the first one who pressed the button.

"Yes?" said Momotaros.

"Cheesy is cheese!" said Kyoryu Black. The audience laughed.

"OF COURSE IT'S CHEESE!" yelled Momotaros.

"So do I get a point?" asked Kyoryu Black.

"NO! YOUR ANSWER IS CHEESY!" yelled Momotaros. W then pushed his button.

"Yes?" said Momotaros.

"Cheesy is a thing that lacks in everything. For example, Hime is just a cheesy boss because SHE DOES NOTHING AND HITS ME IN THE HEAD!" yelled W.

"A WHAT NOW!?" yelled Princess.

"Stop fighting! W, you're answer is correct! Kyoryu Black, you're gonna get cheesed!" said Momotaros. He snapped his fingers. Suddenly, gooey cheese sauce fell from the ceiling and it splat all over Kyoryu Black. The audience laughed really hard. W, Princess, and Kabuto also laughed.

"That's a punishment!" said Momotaros. "And you're disqualified for the next question!"

* * *

><p><strong>Question Number 3! What do you say 'YOLO SWAG' in English?<strong>

Princess was the first one to press the button.

"Yes?" said Momotaros.

"You Obviously Love Oreos!" said Princess. The audience giggled.

"And what about the 'SWAG'?" asked Momotaros.

"I… Umm… I don't know!" said Princess. Then, Kabuto pushed the button.

"Kabuto?" asked Momotaros.

"Uh… You Only Love Onis, like Hibiki," said Kabuto in English. "And… Super Ways Are Great."

"You Only Love Onis, Super Ways Are Great?" said Momotaros. "That… doesn't make sense. No points for you!"

"Shoot," said Kabuto. Then, W pushed the button.

"W?" said Kabuto.

"You Only Live Once, but Secretly W Are Great!" said W in English.

"Nice one! 10 points for you!" said Momotaros happily.

"Yes!" said W.

* * *

><p><strong>Final Question! HOW MUCH WOOD WOULD A WOODCHUCK CHUCK IF A WOODCHUCK COULD CHUCK WOOD?<strong>

Momotaros said the entire thing in English.

"Repeat it, please?" said Kyoryu Black.

"I'm not allowed to," said Momotaros.

"Then how the heck shall we know the answer!?" protested W.

Suddenly, Princess pressed the button on her podium.

"Yes?" said Momotaros.

"There's no answer to that question! It's only a riddle!" said Princess.

There was a moment of silence. Suddenly, the audience cheered.

"Y-YOU'RE CORRECT! 100 POINTS FOR YOU!" yelled Momotaros happily.

"IN THE NAME OF SKULL, HOW DID SHE KNOW THE ANSWER!?" yelled W.

"What in the name of tofu?" said Kabuto confused.

"It's a riddle, guys! How can you not notice?" said Princess.

W was furious. He wanted to win this thing badly. He slowly took out his Joker Gaia Memory and set it on the side of his Double Driver.

**MAXIMUM DRIVE**

"Count up you sins…. NOW!" he yelled to Princess. She spun her LovePreBrace

**Princess Bullet Machine Gun!**

Princess' blue orbs made a mess on the stage, until the scoreboard fell on Kabuto. He was stuck on it. The audience gasped.

"Whoa! It seems like now is a wrestling showdown instead of a quiz! This is Momotaros signing out! PEACE!" said Momotaros, and then he closed the camera with his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode<strong>

"_Accel's Story: Why Cure Ace is Ripping me Off."_

What do you think this episode will be about?


	5. Accel's Story

**Author's Notes**

Does the title remind you of the first episode of the Super Hero Taisen Z Net Movie? Well, the format of this episode will be the same with them.

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 5: Accel's Story: Why Cure Ace is Ripping me Off<strong>

**Series: Doki Doki! Pretty Cure, Kamen Rider W, Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters**

**Characters: Aino Megumi, Kamen Rider Accel, Madoka Aguri/Cure Ace, Blue Buster, Gorisaki Banana, Ribbon**

**OOC Level: Medium**

**Ships: AcCel (Cure Ace x Kamen Rider Accel)**

* * *

><p>"The embassy will now be an open house for the people in trouble!" said Aino Megumi.<p>

"What do you mean? Blue will get mad at you!" warned Ribbon.

"I want to help people who are in trouble, so they have to come here for suggestions!" said Megumi. Ribbon sighed. Opening the Pikarigaoka Embassy for the public was such a bad idea. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. This must be Megumi's first customer.

"Aha!" said Megumi, and then she ran to the door. But then, once she opened the door, the first thing she saw was a pure red helmet and a belt that looked like motorcycle handles. It was Kamen Rider Accel, who came all the way from Fuuto City to Pikarigaoka!

"Wait… who are you?" asked Megumi.

"I am Accel! Fuuto City's greatest motorbike-transforming hero!" claimed Accel. "But today, I have a problem, so I came here."

"C-come in," said Megumi. Accel went inside the embassy. Ribbon came out of the kitchen with drinks on a tray.

"Here's some oil to fuel you up, Accel," said Ribbon. _(A/N: Yes. This was from the Super Hero Taisen Z net movie.)_

"So, what's your problem?" asked Megumi ready to answer.

"My problem is…" said Accel.

"Another hero is trying to rip me off!"

"WHAT!?" yelled Megumi and Ribbon.

"What kind of hero is it!?" asked Ribbon.

"She's a Pretty Cure like you, I guess," replied Accel.

"A-A PRETTY CURE!?" yelled Ribbon. "How!?"

Out of nowhere, Accel pulled down a chart like a whiteboard. He started to draw a Pretty Cure and colored it red with a marker, and then he labeled it: 'CURE ACE'

"This is Cure Ace, a friend of which we battled together months ago," explained Accel as he quickly drew Cure Ace. "And THIS, is her transformation gimmick; a Cure Lovie." said Accel as he drew Ace's Cure Lovie. Notice, it also has an A on it.

"Compared to MY transformation Gaia Memory, look! It has A's on it!" said Accel while he drew his Accel Gaia Memory.

"Chill, Accel. It's only your gimmicks! Maybe that was an eerie coincidence or something," said Megumi.

"It can't be! The Accel Driver was made first!" corrupted Accel. "Whoever created the Love Eyes Palette must be taking inspiration from this thing!"

"Uh… are there any more hints on this?" asked Megumi. Suddenly, the doorbell rang again. "Another one!?" said Megumi. She was just about to open the door, until the door slammed. It was a blue-colored special op.

"Uh… who are you?" asked Accel.

"I am Blue Buster!" said the blue spy, with a blue gorilla robot behind him.

"And I'm his companion, Gorisaki Banana!" said the robot.

"Why are you here?" asked Accel.

"I wanted to help you solve this mystery, so that's why I came!" said Blue Buster.

"Really?" said Accel. Blue Buster and Banana went inside the embassy. Again, Accel pulled down the 'whiteboard chart'.

"Theory Number 2! The color and the name!" shouted Accel as he wrote 'ACE' and 'ACCEL' in big letters.

"We wear red, and look! Do our names sound similar? Ace and Accel!?" said Accel.

"True, but what's so wrong about this?" asked Blue Buster.

"It's just temptingly tempting that we have the same color and our names are similar!" said Accel.

"Are you lost siblings or something?" asked Banana.

"Don't think they are," said Megumi. Accel sighed. He released the 'whiteboard chart'.

"Once upon a time, me, Cure Ace, and the rest of the heroes landed on the seaside. We found this giant ugly serpent called Sea Monster and we had to fight him with several annoying monsters. Then, Ace fell and then I ran to her. She told me that we better counterattack to defeat several monsters. It worked. And then we named the attack 'Accel Shot'. At the end, all of us managed to escape, right?"

"You were on a seaside!? That's so lucky! I was in this mirror world!" said Blue Buster.

"And I was travelling back to time to the Sengoku period," said Megumi.

"Really? Well that's cool." Accel said. "Oh! And she uses LIPSTICK to attack!"

"I know that," said Megumi. Blue Buster burst out laughing.

"A-a lipstick for fighting! Bahahaha! This is hilarious!" said Blue Buster while laughing.

"Who dares to say that!?" said a voice. It sounded familiar to Megumi and Accel.

"Is that…" said Accel. The door opened by itself.

"The Trump Card of Love, Cure Ace!"

Yes, it was Cure Ace who came from the door. Accel was surprised to see her, did she heard Accel's words?

"H-how did you actually went here?" asked Accel.

"I heard you!" said Ace. Accel wanted to shut himself up.

"Big mistake…" he said.

"And Accel, what's your power based on?" asked Ace.

"Motorcycles! Duh!" said Accel.

"Interesting. I don't think that motorcycles and roses go together well, right?" asked Ace.

"Well, of course they don't!" said Blue Buster.

"Ooh! Let's check who's taller!" suggested Banana. Accel stood next to Ace. Surprisingly, they were the same height! Ace suddenly untransformed herself into her child body. Accel screamed.

"CURE ACE!?" yelled Accel panicking.

"This is my real form," said Madoka Aguri. Accel felt like fainting. He didn't believe that Cure Ace was only a kid.

"Accel, please don't faint," warned Megumi.

"I… can't…" said Accel with no energy, and then finally, he collapsed to the ground.

"Accel fainted! ACCEL!" yelled Blue Buster.

_(A/N: Is the ending weird and unnecessary? Yeah, I think so too.)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode<strong>

_Job Change! 1: Daigo becomes a Doctor!?_

What do you think this episode will be about?


	6. Job Change! 1

**Episode 6: Job Change! 1: Daigo becomes a Doctor!?**

**Series: Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger, Kamen Rider Wizard**

**Characters: Kiryu "Doctor" Daigo/Kyoryu ?, Kamen Rider Wizard, Ian Yorkland**

**OOC Level: Medium**

**Ships: None**

* * *

><p>A man with messy hair with a pendant on his neck made a huge change on his appearance. He was the same man, but the clothes were different. In fact, he was wearing doctor attire! His name was Kiryu Daigo, and he is a hero with the codename of Kyoryu Red. He is the leader of his Sentai group, Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Today, he transformed into a doctor to cure sick patients. His hospital is actually in the Kyoryuger Beast Battery base camp. Today, his first patient is Kamen Rider Wizard.<p>

"You're my first patient! Come in!" said Doctor Daigo. Wizard went in.

"So, what's wrong?" asked Daigo.

"I'm suffering from dizziness," explained Wizard. And then, his flashback began…

* * *

><p>It was 9 PM. Haruto, dressed in his pajamas was going to bed because he wanted to sleep. An hour later, he still can't sleep. So he used a weird and mysterious magic ring that has Z's on it to make him sleep. He scanned it on his WizarDriver.<p>

**MAKE ME SLEEP, PLEASE!**

"Hm?" said Haruto. Once again, he scanned it.

**MAKE ME SLEEP, PLEASE!**

Haruto realized that the 'Z Ring' drained his energy. So, he had to scan it all over and over again until his eyes are fully shut. An hour later, Haruto was fully asleep. But the next day, he felt dizzy.

* * *

><p>"WHAAAT!?" shouted Daigo. "Maybe there's a side effect to it."<p>

Daigo checked Wizard's chest, helmet, and his WizarDriver if it still functions or not. "Everything's still good," he murmured. For a while, he was thinking. How was Wizard dizzy the next day? Finally, Daigo had a diagnosis.

"I see your problem! You are now suffering from 'Make Me Sleep Hypnotizing Fatigue'!"

"A what now?" asked Wizard.

"Make Me Sleep Hypnotizing Fatigue!" repeated Daigo. "You scanned the magic ring more than a million times until it made yourself into a deep sleep, and since that magic ring has a side effect which can make you dizzy. And now…"

"YOU HAVE BEEN HYPNOTIZED BY THE MAGIC RING'S POWERS!"

"I am?" asked Wizard. "Please don't tell me that you're making thi—"

"NO!" interrupted Daigo. "I'm not making this up!"

"Then how did you know!?" asked Wizardunsure about Daigo's diagnosis.

"I'm a doctor! What can I say?" said Daigo. "And be careful, another side effect is that... You can fall in love with someone!"

Haruto was flabbergasted. He was never in love with anyone.

"Got a girl, then?" asked Daigo.

"N-no!" Wizard answered. "I had 2, though."

"WHAAT!? Who are they!?" asked Daigo curiously.

"I can't tell you! It's too embarrassing!" said Wizard refusing to answer.

"But do you have a special woman in mind now!?" asked Daigo.

"No way!" said Wizard. Daigo quickly took a notebook and wrote down Wizard's prescription. Daigo then ripped his notebook paper off and gave it to Wizard. He tried to read Daigo's handwriting, but it was impossible; it was only waves of random scribbles.

"Give that prescription to Ian Yorkland over there!" said Daigo. "Then tomorrow, come back here, OK?"

"Uh… OK…" said Wizard, and then he went to Ian, who is in a small counter.

"Psst… Ian, help me. What kind of prescription is this? It's only scribbles!" whispered Wizard, so Daigo didn't hear him. Suddenly, _BAM!_ Without a word, Ian slammed a small can of pills in front of the counter. In fact, the logo of the pills was the exact same with Daigo's messy handwriting!

"Oh…" said Wizard who understood. Ian smiled and grabbed Wizard's prescription. Finally, Wizard went home.

The next day…

Wizard went back. The label on the pills said that you have to consume two pills before you sleep. He also wore the Z Ring with him.

"Hey, Wizard! How is the dizziness?" asked Daigo.

"THEY'RE GONE! Thanks to you!" said Wizard happily.

"That's great! But before you go…" said Daigo. He took out his Gabrevolver and a silvery-white Beast Battery.

"Brave In!"

Daigo put the Beast Battery inside the gun.

"Gaburincho, Doctor!"

"Kyoryu Change!"

Daigo danced to the upbeat samba music.

"FIRE!"

He was actually transforming! But he wasn't Kyoryu Red. He was a white version of Kyoryu Red!

"W-what is this!?" said Wizard.

"The Educated Brave! Kyoryu Doctor!"

"Wow…" said Wizard.

"How is it? Like my new suit?" asked Kyoryu Doctor.

_(A/N: This episode is pretty short, is it? Sorry!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Episode<strong>

"_Baron's Story: Why Do I Like Turtles?"_

What do you think this episode will be about?


	7. Announcement

ANNOUNCEMENT (This is not a story.)

Hello, guys. First of all, I apologize for not updating this story for a nearly two months. Second of all, you may expect this. But this is the real deal. Why? The official decision is made:

**"Super Hero All Stars 3" is CONFIRMED for 2015 release!**

Yes, yes. You may scream in front of your monitor screen now. Do anything crazy. Shout! Say something! Throw something! Scream on top of your lungs! Cry if you want!

This will be the LAST and FINAL Super Hero All Stars fanfiction I will make. And after this, there will be no more. Like usual, this movie will feature the casts of _Kamen Rider Drive_, **(WARNING: SPOILER COMING THROUGH)** _Shuriken Sentai Ninninger_, and _Go! Princess Pretty Cure._ The full title is decided, but I can't tell you. Sorry!

I will also not be giving out previews like SHAS 2 or else the biggest spoilers will be revealed and it will be no surprise anymore. So this is one whole year of waiting. If you want to know further details, kindly PM me. BUT! Do not ask me about the plot and spoilers and such, because it will be revealed someday.

That's all and hope you are hyped with this news!

-Starmix03


End file.
